


Sunrise

by eerian_sadow



Series: Sight Beyond Sight [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jazz Week, Jazz Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Rewind has a surprise for Jazz, and it's not the kind Jazz ever would have expected.
Relationships: Jazz & Rewind
Series: Sight Beyond Sight [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/382705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> a late fill for Jazz Week 2020, for the prompt "sunshine"
> 
> this particular piece would be set about 6 months after Jazz arrives at the Autobot base, but a bit before he enlists. He and Blaster have become close friends, and as a result he and the recordicons know many of Jazz's secrets.

“Slow down, mech! I’m never going to remember the way if I’m running to keep up with you!”

“Sorry, Jazz!” Rewind slowed to a stop so that he could catch up, then he reached up to take his hand. “I forgot that your internal map updates differently from ours.”

“No harm done,” he assured the recordicon. He had managed to record the patterns for _most_ of the hallway as he had chased Rewind down the hall, he would just have to be very careful on the way back to his quarters later. “I know you’re excited to show me this surprise.”

“I am! I just hope you like it.”

“I’m probably going to like any surprise you have for me. You and your family know me pretty well by now.”

“Yeah, but this is different than normal.” Rewind started walking again, leading him down the corridor to something that slowly resolved itself into a ladder as his echolocation bounced back. “We’re going to take the access ladder to the roof, and then it’s only a few meters further, okay?”

“Sounds good.” He followed willingly, knowing that Rewind wouldn’t try to hurt him--and that Blaster would have allowed it even if Rewind had wanted to. Sometimes the differences between Blaster and his cohort and Soundwave and his were still jarring, but the ability to trust was the same. 

“I’ll go up first.” Rewind let go of his hand when they reached the ladder and didn’t hesitate to start climbing up. “The hatch is light enough that I can lift it, and I can clear the way if I need to.”

“Thanks.” He wasn’t really worried about tripping on rooftop debris, but it was always nice when Rewind would be considerate of the possibility.

Sometimes he worried about what would happen if a member of Blaster’s cohort accidentally let his blindness slip, but most of the time, Jazz was grateful that they knew and were simply thoughtful. 

“Okay, come on up. We’re right on time!”

“All right.” He followed the recordicon up the ladder and onto the roof. A soft breeze brushed against his plating, and he gave himself a klik to enjoy that after their short run. “Now what?”

“Walk about five meters forward. Then you’ll be in just the right spot.” He did as instructed and stopped when Rewind said to. “Now, just wait.” 

Jazz wanted to ask why, but he didn’t. He didn't want to ruin Rewind’s surprise. Instead, he continued enjoying the breeze against his plating.

Until he realized that warmth was falling over his head and down onto his shoulders and chest. Several of his systems pinged for requests to store the energy, but he ignored them as he remembered a similar feeling when he was _much_ younger. Soundwave had held him on his shoulders at the top of their owner’s tower, as Cybertron’s orbit brought it close enough to their sun for him to see an actual sunrise. 

“Rewind, is it dawn?”

“Yeah!” The recordicon took his hand again. “Do you like it?”

He wasn’t sure, honestly. It was almost too different from his last sunrise to be enjoyable. “I don’t know, mech. But I do like that you brought me up here for it.”

“Oh. um. Did you see the sun, before?”

“Yeah, just once. Was the prettiest thing I’d ever seen.” He squeezed Rewind’s hand gently. “But I don’t dislike it. Let’s stay a while and see what else happens, all right?”

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.”


End file.
